Signed, Sealed, Sent
by when the night grows old
Summary: part of the distance 'verse. #3, Blaine and Kurt's victorian romance begins with the first letter. You also get to meet Nate, Blaine's roommate. AU, fluffy, klaine.


**A/N: installment numero trois for the distance 'verse =) I got on review pretaining to how I update this 'verse more than my other two chapter stories, and the reason is because I'm prepping for exams and stuff right now, so it's just easier to write an abundance of one-shots pretaining to a 'verse. And then I'm not going to be at my computer all summer D: so..i don't know what I'm gonna do! But we'll find a way, I know we will 3**

**I don't own glee, or anythanggg.**

Blaine sat perched on the windowsill, looking out at the way the city lights were flashing and the faint glow of the streetlights. He'd began doing this every night at the same time. There was just something about the way the city looked at this time of day that made Blaine think of how much he wished he could share this moment with Kurt.

"Kurt's gonna love it here." Blaine said softly. His roommate, Nate, looked up from his psychology textbook. Nate and Blaine had become fast friends, both enjoying the same nerdy things and both cracking horribly corny jokes.

Nate was a straight, wholesome boy from Indiana and he wasn't homophobic, fortunate for Blaine. Blaine found himself talking to Nate all the time between classes, hanging out in the dorm or on campus, grabbing dinner together. They were each others closest thing to a best friend.

Blaine talked to Nate about everything, the conversation flowed easily. He was comfortable around him. Blaine usually found himself talking about his sweetheart back in Ohio. He would've felt guilty, if Nate didn't compensate by droning on and on about his girlfriend, Benji. But Blaine was only happy to listen.

On this particular night, things were unusually silent. It had almost been two weeks since Blaine had left, and everywhere he looked something reminded him that Kurt was miles away.

"Is he another one of those small town kids with big city dreams?" Nate asked nonchalantly.

"Nah, he's a small town boy with big city _plans_. He's gonna go places, I know it." Blaine smiled as he imagined Kurt's face on a Broadway poster hanging up the one of the theaters.

"He sings, right?" Nate closed his textbook, giving up on studying. It wasn't the first time Blaine had put himself into a slump, and Nate recognized the signs.

"God, does he ever. He's amazing. He's gonna be a star one day. I just wish he were here to see all this. This would be his favorite place in the world."

Blaine's mind began to wander to what Kurt would be doing right now. It was almost 7:30, so he was probably doing homework, or helping Carole with the dinner dishes. And in approximately two hours time, he'd be slipping into some pajama pants and going through his moisturizing routine, then he'd phone Blaine and talk about his day. And after the call ended, too soon for either boy to be content, Blaine would continue to sit consumed with love for the rest of the evening.

"It's good that you're here, though. When he finally gets here you can be his tour guide. Wow him with your superior knowledge of the city." Nate was trying to keep the conversation light, to make Blaine smile. He succeeded as Blaine's face broke into a crooked grin.

"I'll never know more about this city than he does. He doesn't even need to be here to know where everything is. He's an expert." Blaine shook his head in disbelief. As Nate opened his mouth to say something, he saw Blaine's phone light up and vibrate on the desk nearby.

"Speaking of our little diva," Nate picked up Blaine's phone and tossed it to him. Nate smiled to himself as he saw the look of excitement on Blaine's face. Nate had never seen Blaine as happy as he was when he was talking to Kurt. He'd also never seen Blaine so broken whenever it was time to say goodbye.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock as he read the text message from Kurt. Nate gave him a puzzled look that Blaine seemed to miss.

"What?" Nate inquired. As he spoke, Blaine lifted himself off the windowsill and strode over to the desk to gather writing supplies and a solid surface.

_Did you forget about our Victorian romance? -Kurt_

"I forgot about his letter." Blaine said the words offhandedly as he sat himself back on the windowsill, looking out to the city. Blaine typed back a quick reply.

_Completely. I'm so sorry, babe. I'll write you one right now. 3 -Blaine_

Blaine knew how juvenile the heart was, but he felt it necessary to include. Nate sat still rather puzzled by Blaine's sudden change in mood, but not completely surprised. Kurt had that effect on Blaine.

"Should I even ask?" Nate as with a smirk. Blaine began to shake his head at Nate.

"I told him I'd write him a letter every week, I guess I forgot with all the moping and _Star Wars_ marathons." Blaine gave a wry smile to Nate, who only shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey, that was just as much your idea as it was mine. And why letters? E-mails are faster. Get with the times, Blaine." Nate was joking around now, and Blaine could tell.

"Kurt likes the whole idea of a Victorian romance thing. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't comply? Besides, I'm not completely opposed to the idea. I think it's really romantic." Blaine was now smiling to himself as he read his text.

_Is college really taking that much of your attention that you can't even bother to obtain a Victorian romance with me, Mr. Darcy? -Kurt_

Nate rolled his eyes affectionately at the goofy grin on Blaine's face, a sure sign that he was out of his slump. Nate reopened his textbook and began engulfing himself in the wonderfully fascinating world of reverse psychology.

_My apologies, Elizabeth, darling. -Blaine_

Blaine began writing his letter in his best penmanship.

_**Dearest Kurt,**_

_** I'm writing you this letter, as promised, in hopes that you'll get the chance to live out your Victorian romance. The city is beautiful this time of year, especially at sunset. But I must say, it's nothing to compare to the beauty that is you. It's strange, I often find myself sitting on the windowsill at the same time every night, thinking about you. Not only you, but how much I wish you were here with me. You'd absolutely love the city at night. And though the weather gets a little chilly, it's perfect cuddle weather.**_

Blaine paused to read his text.

_Apology accepted. Now, get writing. I'll call you at 9? -Kurt_

Blaine rolled his eyes at Kurt's pushy attitude, but smiled fondly thinking about the many situations in which he'd earned this pushy demeanor.

_As always, my love. -Blaine_

Blaine returned to his letter.

_**I miss you more and more everyday. And I can't stop thinking about you during all my classes, I think it's becoming a problem. I miss you so much it actually aches sometimes. I've actually started counting down the days till Thanksgiving break. Which, by the way, how is that going to work? I only get a week off, I'm not sure about you. I don't want to assume anything, but I'm thinking I spend the week at your house for the most part, and maybe drop in and visit my parents if they're even in town?**_

Blaine felt the vibration, alerting him of another message.

_I love you -Kurt_

The simple three word message sent Blaine over the moon. His heart swelled and his smile was grand. Nate glanced up from his textbook to see the ridiculously huge smile on Blaine's face, meaning Kurt had said those three magic words. It was a smile that was reserved solely for that occasion.

_I love you, too. More than you'll ever know. -Blaine_

Once Blaine had sent the text he began to write furiously, trying to squeeze as many words and emotions onto the seemingly tiny piece of parchment.

_**But besides all that, I just can't wait to see you. I hope everything at school is going okay, and by the way, how's Finn and Rachel going? Are they even still together? I honestly wouldn't be too surprised if they weren't. I'm pretty sure that Benji, you know, Nate's girlfriend, is coming for a visit sometime next week. She's just over at Cambridge. But besides all that boring small talk mumbo jumbo, I can't wait to kiss you and hold you and fall asleep with you in my arms. 56 days, love. 56. I'll be counting.**_

_**I love you with all of my heart and more,**_

_** Blaine - - Mr. Darcy **_

Blaine folded the letter neatly and placed it in an envelope. He scribbled down the address and began digging through his desk for a stamp.

Once he'd secured the stamp on the envelope, he turned away from Nate, facing the window once again. Edge of the envelopes seal, Blaine pressed a soft kiss. He then used the wall as a writing surface and scribbled on the back of the envelope.

_This envelope has been sealed with a kiss, contains 1 letter and lots of love._

Blaine smiled as he held the letter in his hands. Without another second passing, Blaine grabbed his jacket off the back of the desk chair and began to slip on some shoes.

"Just going to the mailbox, be back soon." Blaine slipped out of the door and raced down the stairs to the mailbox before dropping his letter inside and pulling out his phone.

_Letter: signed, sealed, sent. Skype? -Blaine_

**A/N: sooo! Whatcha think? :D I thought it was nice. LOL. I have a shitload of P&P quotes that intend on using in their letters because I love Victorian romance. I'm super duper excited to write them skyping! So expect that sooner rather than later! **

**I've also been writing out the other chapters for 'broken' and 'I will' I think I'm going to update 'broken' first considering I haven't done that one in a while. (I've been having a bad case of writers block when it comes to 'broken' and I can't seem to get out of the slump) but I'm working on it! Reviews make me write moreee :D**


End file.
